


Motherhood? (Saruhiko Fushimi x Fem! Misaki Yata)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Genderswap, Giving Birth, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Pregnancy, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: After 9 months, Misaki is going to give birth, but.... how does she become a mother?Genderbent Misaki, Giving Birth





	Motherhood? (Saruhiko Fushimi x Fem! Misaki Yata)

Misaki was shaking as she was wheeled down the hospital corridor, a look of fear and terror evident on her face. She had never been the girly, motherly type of girl; she was always a tomboy, down to the last strand of her DNA. So when her and her lover found out she was pregnant, she had automatically went into a worried fit. What if she killed it on accident? What did she know about mothering? Would she be an awful mother? Luckily for her, Fushimi knew more about this sort of stuff from his more factual background, so he eased most of her worries with statistics and facts.

However, the big moment had arrived, and nothing was calming the tomboy down as she got set up in a delivery room. The contractions began to get closer and closer together as time passed, hitting her body with intense pain as she rocked back and forth on the edge of her bed, releasing groans of pain from deep in her chest. Fushimi sat beside her, rubbing her lower back and holding her shaking hand in his, talking comfortingly into her ear.

“It’ll be alright, Misaki. Women go through this everyday, sometimes multiple times. You’ll be able to do this, okay?”

The girl focused on listening to his smooth, velvety voice, nodding as she took in his words and taking deep breaths; in through the nose, out through the mouth, repeat. The couple looked up when the doctor walked in, pulling on a pair of medical gloves.

“Alright, Ms. Yata, they said that your water already broke. Let’s get you set up so I can check your dilation.”

With help from her lover, Misaki laid back in the bed, spreading her legs for the doctor, holding her lover’s hand nervously. The doctor sat in the wheelie stool and brought a hand up under her gown, feeling to see if she was properly dilated. He soon pulled his hand out from under her hospital gown and folded his hands together, looking up at the couple with a smile.

“Alright, Ms. Yata, you are ready to push.”

Misaki’s eyes widened and she looked up at Fushimi, gripping his hand a bit tighter in her own. 

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Love, you’ll be okay, I promise. Just listen to their instructions and you’ll be just fine. I’m here, alright, so you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want.”

“It’s your fault we’re here in the first place!”

After her feet were placed in the stirrups, the girl felt a burning urge in her gut.

“Ooooooh okay, I need to push now.”

“Alright, here we go... and push!”

Misaki immediately grabbed Fushimi’s hand, gritting her teeth and tilting her chin down and as she pushed down through her body, feeling a searing pain begin to spread through the sensitive area. She listened to Fushimi’s encouraging words as he petted her hair gently, and stopped after ten seconds. 

“Okay, take a breath..... ready? And push!”

The girl instantly squeezed her lover’s hand tightly as she began to push again, feeling like she was tearing apart inside. A thin sheen of sweat began to form on her brow as she pushed with all her might, strained groans of pain escaping past her teeth.

“Okay, and break. You’re doing well, we can already see the head. I think one more good push and you’ll have your baby.”

Fushimi took a tissue and wiped away the sweat from Misaki’s brow, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

“You’re doing so well, love. Just one more push, alright? You can do this.”

“One more push, make it count! And push!”

Misaki tilted her head down once again and pushed with all the strength she could muster, crying out in agony as her lower extremities throbbed in pain. Her hand gripped onto Fushimi’s like it was a lifeline, while her other hand pulled at the bed sheets. Fushimi could feel his hand begin to go numb, but he knew that what he felt was nothing compared to what she must have been feeling.

In that instant, the girl felt as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders, and not a moment later heard a wail sound throughout the room. Misaki leaned back into the pillow that sat behind her back, panting in exhaustion as she tried to catch her breath. The doctor picked up the baby and held it out, showing the two new parents. 

“It’s a baby boy~”

Fushimi looked at his son in wonder and awe, absent-mindedly taking the scissors from the nurse and cutting the umbilical cord before they toted the newborn off to clean and weigh it. He sat back down beside his lover and looked at her tired form; something about the way she looked just then was utterly beautiful, and he leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, stroking her hand in his own.

“You did so well, love~ I’m so proud of you. I told you you’d be alright.”

The girl looked up at him tiredly and smiled a bit.

“Yeah, yeah...”

A nurse soon brought over the newborn infant and handed him to his father, smiling and saying, “Congratulations~”

The megane gave her a soft ‘thank you’ before turning to his lover with their son in his arms, smiling down at the face peering out at him. He was beautiful; his gentle hazel eyes looked strikingly like his mother’s, while thin wisps of dark hair peeked out from the blanket.

“Look, love~ He’s right here.”

Misaki turned tiredly towards her two boys, smiling gently. She didn’t know when it happened, but the mother switch in her had flipped on, and she just wanted to hold her baby boy. She gingerly took him from Fushimi and held him gently in her arms, supporting his head in the crook of her arm.

“What name did you pick, darling?” 

“I like Shizuo~ Shizuo Fushimi.”


End file.
